She Will Be Loved
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: What I think happened after the end of A Good Man Goes To War. 3-shot. Emotions are still running high and not everyone is completely rational. At least the Doctor is having a good time. RiverXDoctor AmyXRory


**I just watched A Good Man Goes To War again, and the ending is still epic! But I thought it should be a little more emotional. And one thing that bothers me is how she is basically accusing him of ruining her life in this scene, but she has always said she wouldn't change her life for anything. So, this is my interpretation.**

**Disclaimer: yeah….no….I'm no where near that brilliant!**

* * *

><p>"Well then, soldier, how goes the day?"<p>

He could feel the air in the room grow thicker as everything fell silent in the presence of this strange woman. He froze. Just for a split second both his hearts tensed, from dread or anticipation he didn't know. He felt the red hot stab of anger slash through him as he heard River's voice. How dare she show up _now_? She hid from the whole battle, how could she come now and smile in the face of this tragedy? He knew the betrayal must show clearly on his face when he turned to look at her, but she just smiled and it only made him more furious.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" he demanded as he stalked over to her. "Every time you have asked I have been there, so where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this." She told him, her façade perfectly calm though inside her heart beat fast and furious against her chest.

"You could have tried!" he spat back.

"And so, my love, could you." He turned slowly back to face her, disbelieve etched across his features, desperation mixed with his anger and guilt. But she ignored him, turning to Amy and Rory. "I know you're not all right, but hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be." She sounded so confident, and for once it made him hate her. She was from the future. She knew that this would happen and she could have stopped it, but all she did was tell them _eventually _everything would be okay.

"You think I wanted this? This-this wasn't _me_!"

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it." She accused him once again, and oh, god, did it _kill _her. She didn't blame him. She had _never _blamed him. But this was what he needed to hear; it was the only way to get him to listen to her.

"You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago sailing off to see the universe did you ever think you would become _this_? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name." Her chest heaved with the effort it took to force these words at him. "_Doctor_. The word for 'healer' and 'wise man' throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?" She was cold, and they both knew it. She could see the guilt that was already starting to tear him apart and it was all she could to not to hold him, not to grab his face in her hands and make him know that _it was not his fault. _She walked around him, not daring to look at his face any longer; knowing that if she did, he would see the tears in her eyes and she wouldn't be able to finish.

"To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means 'Mighty Warrior'." River shook her head sadly. "How far you've come. And now they've taken a child-the child of your best friends." He walked away from her and she ached to run to him, to give him some kind of reassurance, but it was like she had told Rory: before she could help him rise again, he had to fall so, so far.

"And they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down." _But it won't work, _she screamed in her mind, _you will save her and she will love you! _"And all of this, my love, in fear of you." She saw the defeat in his eyes briefly before it morphed into something darker.

He didn't understand her. Everything she said to him, it was so, so, true, but how could she say it? River Song, who he thought he knew loved him, who was the one person that despite how little he knew her-and what he _did _know about her-he trusted. And she had betrayed him with those words, and all that time keeping that _damn _self-satisfied smirk on her face. Guilt, fury, such sadness, desperation, and she was the closest thing to him. He was so tired of her keeping secrets. He pinned her with his eyes and was pleased to see that despite her demeanor her eyes betrayed wariness.

"Who are you?" His voice was calm but firm. He would not let her go this time. He saw her tiny flinch, as though this was a question she had dreaded ever hearing because she knew that this time she would have to answer.

"Oh, look, your cot! Haven't seen that in a very long while." She danced backward and he followed, the two of them connected by some unseen string of fate, bound together by this moment and whatever came after.

"No, no, you tell me who you are." He demanded. He grabbed her wrist and was momentarily regretful at seeing pain flash in her eyes, but she made no attempt to shake him off, instead wrapping her delicate, warm fingers around his own.

"I _am _telling you." She said softly. "Silly man, can't you read?" She smiled sweetly even as her eyes shone with tears. She watched the dawning recognition in his eyes and her heart soared because she could feel the touch of his mind as his anger was replaced with wonder. He smiled nervously at her and she couldn't help but match it with her own barely suppressed laughter.

"Hello." Without taking his eyes from hers, he turned his hand against hers and rubbed his thumb over her palm.

"Hello." She smiled radiantly at him, the relief and joy that she felt taking her breath away. She linked her fingers with his lovingly.

"But that means-"

"I'm afraid it does." She laughed and in her mind knew that they shared the same beautiful thought. _You are not the last. You are not alone. _He squeezed her hand in delight and turned to Amy and Rory happily, longing to share this discovery, but the smile slipped off his face when he met their confused expressions.

"Oh," He fiddled nervously with their hands as he flashed back to all the times River had been with them. _"I'm quite the screamer."_ He couldn't help the momentary terror that entered his mind when he thought about the implications of her revelation. "But you and I, we-we-we, um-" He made kissing noises to convey his worries when his brain decided to stop forming words.

"Yes." She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the panic that crossed his face. All the times she had teased him, or kissed him, or made suggestive comments about their…..relationship, and he had just realized that _her parents were right there_. It didn't bother her as much as it should, she supposed; but after all, she had grown up as their best friend and _was _technically older than them (though they wouldn't discover that for a while yet).

"How do I look?" He released his hands from hers and she drew back. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and jacket and spun around for her.

"Amazing." She smiled. _You, my beautiful idiot, are simply amazing._

"I'd better be." He pointed out. He knew what he had to do now. But number one: get out of there before Amy and Rory realized just who River was to them.

"Yes, you'd better be." She rolled her eyes fondly. "I'll see you?" She asked hopefully. She thought she knew where he'd go, but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Sooner than you think." He winked playfully and an unspoken promise passed between them. _We have so much to talk about, so many things to discover about each other. _And even if she couldn't tell him everything, because she knew there was so much still to come for him in their past/future, this would change how he looked at her forever. This would be one of the moments that defined their relationship for him.

"Vasta and Jenny, until next time. Amy, Rory, I know where to find your daughter and on my _life _she will be safe. River….oh, River." He sighed and shook his head at her, still wearing that silly grin. "You, my dear, are truly magnificent. Get them all home?"

"Of course." She scrunched her face up when he tapped her nose in reply. Without another word he swaggered off to his TARDIS.

"Doctor? Doctor, no!" Amy's panicked cry broke River out of her reverie. "Where are you going?" She ran after him, closely followed by her husband. The Doctor ignored them, running inside his TARDIS only to reappear moments later. He smiled at her and laughed again before disappearing. Within seconds they were gone. River sighed, now came the hard part.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry the first chapter was just the end of AGMGTW. Second chapter is going to be better-conversation with Amy and Rory. Please review and let me know how I did!<strong>

**Also, for those of you who love River/Doctor Youtube videos, check out these really amazing ones:**

Blinding and Hurricane by zombiesatemyhampster, Everything and Come On by GuardianJupiter, Wherever you will go by MissCasper10. They are epic!


End file.
